The Mabudachi Trio
by Tohru Riceball
Summary: This is fan fic focuses on the Mabudachi Trio: Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori. I have reluctantly posted Chapter 6. This is the last chapter. Exactly what happened to Hatori? What is Akito up to? Why is Kureno being so social? You'll see. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Hatori's Bad Day

_The Mabudachi Trio_

**Author's Note:**  
I am in the process of rewriting this fan fic. Since this was my first fan fic I wrote in an incorrect format, so I am going back and fixing that. Once I finish rewriting it I promise I will post the sequal. :))

**Disclaimer:**  
Quit bugging me I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters. I only own the plot for this fan fiction.

Whew, now that I have got that over with, on with the ficcy.

**Chapter One:** _Hatori's Bad Day_

This story is set at Shigure's house. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo are out with Haru, Momiji, Uo and Hana. Shigure is working on writing a novel. It is 10:00 in th morning on a Sunday. The scene is set. What will happen next?

The doorbell rings.

_"Who's theeerree?"_ Shigure said.

_"Just some old friends."_ Ayame said from outside.

_"Is that you Aya?" _Shigure asked.

_"Of course. Why do you ask? Were you expecting someone else? You're not cheating on me now arrr..."_ Ayame exclaimed flamboyantly as Hatori covered his mouth to cut him off.

_"Quit being stupid. Are you going to let us in or shall we just leave?" _Hatori said rather irritaied.

_"Hari, you're here too. Come in." _Shigure said as he oppened the door.

Shigure took them out to the porch where they drank tea and coffee.

_"So what brings you two here?"_ Shigure asked his cousins.

_"Well it has been such a long time since we have spent quality time together I thought we might come and have a..."_ Aya said as he was cut off by Hatori.

_"What he is trying to say is hee came here to drive Yuki and Kyo insane."_ Hatori said cooly.

_"Ahhh. Hari that's so cruel." _Ayame wined.

_"Live with it. Besides, I only came because you told me Tohru was not feeling well." _Hatori said.

_"She wasn't feeling well. She wanted to see you." _Shigure said.

_"Then why is she not here?" _Hatori said.

_"Aww, that's so cute. She missed you. Come to think of it when I mentioned Tohru to Hari he insisted that he come." _Ayame said flamboyantly.

_"I think you're right. Does Hari have a crush on my flower? You're not doing anything illegal now are you?" _Shigure said intentionally pushing his friends buttons.

Hatori did not say any thing but he was getting flustered.

_"I knew it. You pervert." _Shigure said.

_"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Hari." _Ayame said.

_"Quit it now..."_ Hatori said turning redder.

_"Of course I do not blame you. She is quite cute." _Shigure said.

_"I quite agree. Very cute." _Ayame agreed.

_"Or else...I will tell the entire publishing industry every embarssing thing you have done since you were five."_ Hatori said extremly calmly but with an evil death glare. (This usually works to shut Shigure up, but not this time.)

_"Hari and Tohru sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-..."_ Shigure and Ayame sang but were stopped when Hatori stood up.

_"That's it. I refuse to put up with your stupidity any longer. We are not friends anymore." _Hatori said as he turned towards the steps.

His words were as cold as ice and his volume was barely above a whisper.

_"Have we angered you, Hari?" _Ayame said.

As Hatori walked past Shigure he put his arm over Hari's shoulder and leaned into him.

_"Does this mean it is time to further our relationship?" _Shigure asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

_"No!" _Hatori said quietly but clearly fustrated.

He walked towards his car and got in.

_"We love you, Hari!" _Ayame and Shigure yelled as Hatori clased his door.

Then Hatori drove off.

**Author's Note:**  
I got the idea for the Hatori/Shigure moment from my brother. He and one of his friends did about the same thing except they said yes at the end and hugged. It was a funny joke. As I got to thinking about it I thought it sounded like something Shigure would say so I made this fan fic. I hope you liked it. Bye.

-Bri-chan


	2. Hatori's Thoughts

**The Mabudachi Trio**

Yey! Chapter Two. Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters. Darn. Oh well, on with the ficcy.

These next three chapters are going to be the points of view for each of the members of the Mabudachi Trio as they reflect on the happenings earlier that day.

**Chapter 2: Hatori's Thoughts**

_In this chapter Hatori questions his relationship with the dog and the snake, as well as many other aspects._

Hatori's POV:

What is wrong with that stupid Inu? He's always bothering me. He is so vulgar. Can't he leave Tohru out of his perverted remarks. Like it's not bad enough that he says that kind of stuff around me, but it's not gentlemanly to act like that around a lady. At least Ayame has the common sense to be more careful around Tohru. But what is with their little acts? They just love the attention. It's so stupid. They drive me nuts. No wonder Yuki has trouble bridging the gap between him and Ayame. They are total opposites. Why do those two insist on hanging around me anyways. The have each other so why bother dragging me in. Every time I'm around that inu I can just feel my blood pressure rising. But, I can't change what is. They are the only ones I have to lean on. They are always there for me when I need them. Well, at least, in their own crazy way.

Kureno: "Hatori, Akito requests your presence, at once."

Hatori: (_Grabbing bag_) "Tell Akito I'll be right with him."

_Fin_

That's all for Chapter Two. Sorry it was so short. I need ideas so pleeeaaassse review.


	3. Shigure's Thoughts

**The Mabudachi Trio**

Me: "I'm board… I know." (Pulls out magic remote and presses a button. Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori appear.) "KITTY!" (Me runs straight for Kyo.)

Kyo: "What the…" POOF (me cradles Kyo-Kitty.)

Me: "Yey!!"

Shigure: "Where are we?"

Me: "We're at my secret hiding place."

Kyo: "WHY!?!"

Me: "I was board so I brought you here."

Hatori: "Can I leave? I have work to do."

Ayame: "Aww, come on Hari stay awhile."

Yuki: "It's not like he has a choice."

Me: "Yep, I'm the only one who can send you back."

Kyo: "So you are saying we are at her mercy. Great!" (Me grabs Kyo-Kitty, who had escaped during the conversation.) "Put me down!"

Me: "Nope, I don't have to. Ha ha."

Shigure: "Wahh. I just remembered, I was in the middle of eating one of Tohru's delicious home cooked dinners. Meanie." (Glares at Me.)

Hatori: "Quit acting so childish. You are giving me a headache."

Kyo: "Yes." (As he escapes.) POOF "Nobody look."

Me: "Darn my kitty changed back. Oh well, on with the ficcy. By the way I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters."

Kyo: "Thank goodness."

**Chapter 3: Shigure's Thoughts**

_In this chapter Shigure reflects on the happenings of earlier that day._

Shigure's POV:

I really made Hatori mad. I should try not to do that, but he's so fun when he's angry. He'll get over it. I should go apologize… or not. I wonder when Tohru and the others will be getting back. Momiji and Haru are supposed to be spending the night. Oh, that's right Arisa and Hanna are coming over for supper, as well. (Singing.)

High school girls

High school girls

All for me

High school girls

I should be working on my novel. I need to speak to Akito about Tohru and soon. I have a feeling someone is going to ask her out. I wonder how the others will react to this. I hope they don't wreck my house.

Mitchan: "Shi…" (sob) "gu…" (sob) "re." (sob)

Shigure: "Ah Mii, you're here."

Mitchan: "Why do you torture me?"

Shigure: "What on earth do you mean?"

Mitchan: "Your novel! Where is your NOVEL?"

Shigure: "It's right here. Now run along like a good little girl."

Me: "I'm so sorry. It's another short chapter."

Kyo: "Why the…" BONK (Kyo gets hit in the head with a shoe.)

Me: Bad Kitty. No cussing. It's OK, I still love you.

Yuki: "When do we come in, Miss?"

Me: "Well… actually you guys are not in this ficcy, but don't worry. I'm almost done with this one, then I'm writing one for you guys. Tohru gets a boyfriend."

Kyo: "Who is it? Please say it is not that baka niizuma."

Me: "I'm not telling. Ha."

Ayame: "Next time is all about me!"

Me: "Yep. Please review. And tell me if you like my new friends. If not, I'll send them back."

Kyo: "Yey!"


	4. Ayame's Thoughts

**Mabudachi Trio**

Me: "Everyone's asleep. We can't have that, now can we." (Disappears then reappears with a megaphone.) "WAKE UPPP!!"

Kyo: "What the..." BONK (Gets hit in the head with another shoe.) "STOP DOING THAT!"

Yuki: "If you weren't so stupid she wouldn't have to do that, and stop yelling. Baka neko."

Kyo: "What did you just say?"

Yuki: "I said, _Baka Neko_."

Kyo: "That's it! I'm gonna kick some moussy a..." BONK (Gets hit in the head with yet another shoe.) "Why did you do that? It's not even a cuss word. And where are you getting all these shoes?"

Bri: "It's still not nice. That's my little secret."

Ayame: (Still asleep under a cover with Shigure.) "I wuv you Shiggy." (Curls up with Shigure.)

Shigure: (Still asleep as well.) "Not in front of the children, Aya."

Kyo: "They're even perverts in their sleep."

Yuki: "Idiots."

Me: "..." (Runs over to Aya and Shigure and starts beating them with the blanket.) "Wake Up!" POOF (Aya transforms. Running is heard in the background. Suddenly another girl appears.)

Ami: "Snakie!!" (Huggles Aya-Snakie.) "Hi Bri."

Bri: "Hi Ami."

Yuki: "Miss Bri, I like that name."

Ami: "Yep, that's my Bri."

Bri: "Well, anyhow on with the ficcy."

**Chapter 4: Ayame's Thoughts**

It's Ayame's turn in the spotlight. What is he thinking? Do we really want to know?

Ayame's POV:

We really upset poor Hari and all he does is be kind. I feel so bad... I know! I'll make him a beautiful dress. That is sure to cheer him up. While I'm at it I will make Tohru one, too. Yey. Let's see. I think (starts sketching) I will make Hari's black, white, and grey. Yes, that will look great. And for Tohru's. It ought to be a light yellow with cream lace and little blue roses. Perfect! They'll be so pleased. I can't wait to see Hari's face when he sees what I have made for him. And now I have an excuse to go visit Shigure agian. Maybe I'll even get a chance to bond with my little brother. I hope he's doing well. I hope Kyo is not there. He might mess up the wonderful dresses I'll have made. (Stops sketching.) There prfect. Tohru will look so beautiful in this. Not that she is not beautiful now. I should make Yuki something too so he doesn't feel left out. I wonder what. I already have something in mind for Shigure. Kyo doesn't need anything. I'm going to call Shigure and see if he wants to visit Hari with me. (Dials Shigure's house.)

(Ring Ring)

Shigure: "Hello!"

Aya: "Hi, Shigure. What are you up to?"

Shigure: "I just gave my novel Mitchan."

Aya: "Well in that case why not meet me at Hari's place."

Shigure: "OK, I'll see you soon Aya."

Aya: "I'll be waiting."

Bri: "Well, that's all for chapter four. One more chapter to go."

Kyo: "Yes, we finally get to leave."

Bri: "Who says I'm letting you go. After next chappie I'm starting kind of a sequel type thing... Yey!"

Aya: "Hey Ami."

Ami: "Yes."

Aya: "I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch with me."

Ami: "..." (Faints.)

Bri: "I think that's a yes."

Kyo: "Who says she'll let you go." (Ami wakes up.)

Ami: "Please! Please!! PLEASE!!!"

Bri: "Of course. Just bring him back... eventually."

Ami: "Yey." (Grabs Aya and they both disappear.)

Yuki: "Thank you Miss Bri. Now I won't have to kill him."

Bri: "..." (Glaring evilly at Kyo. Pulls out magic harness leash.) "KITTY!" (Kyo starts to run but trips over Shigure's blanket.)

Shigure: "Huh." (Bri grabs Kyo.) POOF (Bri puts seash on Kyo.)

Kyo: "What is this?" (Pulling on it.) "And why won't it come off?" (Pulling frantically.)

Bri: "It's a magic leash that only I can take off you. Yey."

Kyo: "Evil lady!"

Bri: "I am not."

Kyo: "Yes you are"

Yuki: "Well, since Bri is busy arguing with Kyo I'll close. Thanks for reading. Please Review so that we can finish this thing. And she does not own Fruits Basket or us."

Kyo: "Thank goodness."

Bri: "BYE!"


	5. What Happened?

**The Mabudachi Trio**

Bri: "Wahh!! Kyo is ignoring me." (Kyo-Kitty is seen sulking at the end of the leash. Hari appears.) "Hi Hari. Where have you been?"

Hari: "I was looking for my recliner and a decent magazine to read. All of Ayame and Shigures' are, well, of questionable content to put it nicely."

Bri: "Here you go Hari." (Haris' recliner pops in with the new issue of Popular Medicine.)

Hari: "Yey." (Hops in recliner.) "Mine!! Grrr."

Bri: "Fine, be that way. I have my kitty to keep me company." (Yanks leash really hard. Kyo-Kitty flies through the air and lands in Bri's arms.) "Yey, Kitty."

Shigure: "Uh…" (Finally waking up.) "Tohru, where's my breakfast?" BONK (Yuki hits Shigure on the head with a magazine.)

Yuki: "Quit being stupid. Idiot."

Shigure: "You're mean. Meanie." (Glares at Yuki.) "Hey that's my magazine. Give it back. I havn't got a chance to look at it yet."

Yuki: "Fetch, baka inu." (Tosses the magazine. Shigure chases it.) "Miss Bri, may I go out?"

Bri: "Sure." (Not really paying attention to anything but Kyo-Kitty. Yuki disappears.)

Shigure: "Whatchya reading, Hari?" (Tries to snatch the magazine.)

Hari: "GRR…"

Shigure: "Sorry Hari." (Slowly walking backwards and cowering.) BONK (Hits head on ceiling lamp and passes out.)

Kyo: "Yes, I escaped." (Bri yanks leash and catches Kyo-Kitty, again.) "Da… Don't hit me. Darn, I was going to say darn!"

Bri: "Good Kitty."

Kyo: "Just get on with the fan fic."

Bri: "Kyo…"

Kyo: "Yeah yeah. She doesn't own Furuba or us. Thank goodness. Now get on with it."

Bri: "OK!"

**Chapter 5: What Happened?**

Aya: "Hari we're here."

Hari: "Go away!" (Starts to sob.)

Shigure: "What's wrong?"

Ayame: "Hatori, we are coming in." (Ayame is actually serious, for once.)

_(Inside Hatori's house, they find him sitting on a chair faced away from them.)_

Hatori: "I said go away, NOW! Please just leave me alone." (Aya turns Hatori around to find that he is covered in blood.)

Ayame: (Gasps) "Are you OK? What happened?" ( Hatori just blankly stares at the ground.)

Shigure: "Hatori, snap out of it. Please tell us what happened."

Hatori: (Barely lifting his head.) "Akito." (His eye's grow wide and full of fear then he faints.)

Bri: "Ha ha, cliffie. OK I lied about the length. Initially I wrote chapters five and as one chapter but it was too long. So I split it up into a short chapter (Ch. 5) and a little longer chapter (Ch. 6). By the way, REVIEW or else. Really please review I like to hear from my readers. If I don't get 5 more reviews then I'll stop posting. Got it. Also, if you like this story please ask your friends to read it. Thanks."

Hari: "Why did you have to hurt me? Why couldn't it be that baka inu?"

Bri: "Because I can. I am the ebil author. Plus, you growled at me, and I was so nice to you. I gave you your recliner and a magazine."

Hatori: "Whatever." (Ami reappears with Aya-Snakie wrapped in his clothes sitting in her arms.)

Bri: "Looks like Aya got cold."

Ami: "Yes, he really needs to get some warmer clothes."

Hatori: "I guess you calmed down."

Ami: "Yea, I had a little too much Mountain Dew earlier."

Bri: "Well, see you all next chappie."

Ami: "She does not own Fruits Basket or the characters."

Bri: "I wish I did, though. Oh well. Bye!"


	6. Akito's Rage

Mabudachi Trio

Bri: "Last chappie." (Dodges a bunch of flying sharp objects.) "I promise. Need REVIEWS. No one is reviewing. Even when I threatened them. If I do not get 5 more reviews; that's a total of 10 reviews, since I have 5, I won't post the sequel. I already have the first two and a half chapters written." (Flying catnip mouse hits Bri in the head.)

Kyo: "Ha, it worked." (Starts dashing around the room.)

Bri: "Kitty, come back."

Ami: "I'll get him." (Steps on Kyo's leash.)

Kyo: "Darn."

Ayame: "Ami!" POOF

Bri and Ami: "Ahh..." (Turn away from Aya.)

Ayame: "Sorry about that. I'm dressed now." (Takes Ami's hand.) "Would you like to play UNO with me?"

Ami: "Sure."

Shigure: "I wanna play. Let me play, too."

Ayame: "That's fine. Hari do you want to play?"

Hatori: "No."

Shigure: "Hari, you're so dull."

Bri: "I'll play."

Ami: "Yey. By the way, here's your kitty." (Hands Kyo to Bri.)

Bri: "Thanks."

Kyo: "Why did you do that?"

Ami: (Glares at Kyo.) "Because I can."

Kyo: "OK, no one mess with the crazy lady."

Bri: "Be nice. Now you are going to play Uno with us." (Everyone but Hari sits in a circle and starts to play Uno.)

Hari: "Well, since rhey are all busy I'll do this. Thanks for coming. She doesn't own Fruits Basket or us. Ahem, on with the ficcy."

Chapter 6a: Akito's Rage

Ayame: "Hatori! HATORI!!"

Shigure: "He's OK, Aya. He just passed out."

Ayame: "What are we going to do, now?"

Shigure: "We should probably put him on his bed." (Shigure and Ayame put Hatori on his bed.) "There we go. Let's clean up a little while we wait for him to wake up."

(An Hour Later)

Ayame: "Hatori, wake up."

Hatori: "Ugg..." (Tries to sit up.)

Shigure: "Lay back down. We don't want your wounds to get any worse than they already are."

Ayame: "Hatori, please tell us what happened. Did Akito do this?"

Hatori: Akito. Akito.

Shigure: "What happened? Hatori please, tell us."

Hatori: "I-I... I can't... I CAN'T!!" (Collapses from exhaustion.)

Ayame: "Hatori, we just want to help you." (Kureno enters.)

Kureno: "I'll tell you what happened."

Shigure: "Oh Kureno, I didn't hear you come in."

Kureno: "Do you want to know what happened to Hatori or not?" (Slightly annoyed.)

Ayame: "Yes, Kureno please tell us."

Kureno: "Akito sent me to get Hatori earlier today. When Hatori and I arrived, Akito sent me away. I found this to be very odd behavior for him , so I decided to stay close by."

Shigure: "You spied on them?"

Kureno: "You would have done the same thing." (While Kureno talks to Ayame and Shigure, Hatori dreams about what happened.)

Chapter 6b: Take a Stand

_While sleeping, Hatori has a flashback of his meeting with Akito._

Hatori: "Akito, I am here. What do you need."

Akito: "Kureno, you are dismissed."

Kureno: "Yes Akito." (Kureno leaves.)

Akito: "I'll get right to the point. Hatori, I doubt you know this, otherwise you would have told me. The little monster is planing on asking that stupid girl out."

Hatori: (To himself.) "It was only a matter of time."

Akito: "WHAT did you say?" (Angered.)

Hatori: "Where did you come across this information?"

Akito: "A little doggie told me, but that's not important. Tell me, how long have you and the others been keeping this from me?" (Hatori looks away.) "HATORI, look at me!" (Akito grabs Hatori and forces him to look him in the eyes.) Hatori, I want you to erase this girl's memories. She's nothing compared to that Kelly..."

Hatori: "Kana. Her name is Kana."

Akito: "Whatever. You erased her memories without a hesitation. Now do it!"

Hatori: "No. I will not. You don't own me. You are just mad because she can break the curse. She can save you, just like she saved me."

Akito: "No, you're wrong. Erase her memories!"

Hatori: "NO!" (Akito throws Hatori to the ground.)

Akito: "How dare you defy me. I am your GOD!" (Hatori tries to get up but gets kicked to the ground by Akito.)

Hatori: "You don't own us anymore. Akito we are not afraid of you."

Akito: (Grabs Hatori by his hair.) "Stop saying that. You are my Junishi. That girl took you from me."

Hatori: "No, you did this yourself. You pushed us away. She welcomed us with open arms. It's your fault."

Akito: "DON'T argue with me." (Flings Hatori into the table. The table and the dishes on it break.) Hatori! HATORI! This is all that stupid girls fault. She caused this. It's all her FAULT! You should make her pay. Erase her memories, before anything else happens." (Akito turns to the door.) "Kureno, get in here!" (Kureno enters.) "Take Hatori back to his house, and get someone in here to clean up this mess."

Kureno: "Yes Akito." (Flashback ends. Hatori slightly wakes up.)

Ayame: "Wake up!" (Gently shaking Hatori.)

Hatori: "I'm awake."

Shigure: "Thank goodness."

Bri: "Ha ha, cliffie." (Dodges flying knives.) "OK. Here's the deal, this is the last chapter for Mabudachi Trio. Just like I promised. I am starting another ficcy, though, It is going to be kind of a sequel. So, if you want to find out what happens you'll have to read that." (Yuki appears.) "Welcome back. Where did you go?"

Yuki: "I went to get some ice-cream. They even had my favorite flavor, Vanilla Cheese."

Kyo: "Why can't I go out?"

Bri: "Because you would never come back."

Kyo: "So."

Yuki: "Baka neco."

Kyo: "At least I get Tohru. In your face baka neizumi."

Bri: "Well, I guess that's all. Please review and read my new fan fic. What happens to Hatori? Does he follow Akito's orders? What is going to happen with Kyo and Tohru? Find out in Healing Friends. See ya next time. Bye."


End file.
